Soulmates
by hppjowf
Summary: Yuu hasn't seen his soulmate, Mika since they were twelve years old. When they finally reunite, Yuu has no idea how to go about the whole situation. Shinoa and Mitsuba have both dreaded the day they met their soulmates as long as either of them could remember. But hey, they might still make this work anyway. Shiho's soulmate is better than he ever imagined she'd be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so if you've read like any of my previous works this probably isn't your kind of thing, if you hadn't already gotten that from the summary. Anyways, so yeah, I'm back. This fanfiction is also posted on Archive of Our Own btw.**

"I bet my soulmate's a real dick," Shinoa said as they walked through the doors to the high school they attended.

She'd been talking about for quite a while now, and it was kind of making Yuu uncomfortable. He really did not like this subject. It brought up memories he'd rather not think about.

"You wanna know what their first words are? 'So, you're her, huh? Well at least you're not the other one.' Can you believe that?"

Yuu was actually a bit shocked that she'd told him the words written on her arm. But then again it was Shinoa, she wasn't exactly secretive about these sort of things. She had no shame.

"Maybe I'll be like one of those girls in those terrible romance novels who meets her surly broken soulmate and has to fix him and then they live happily ever after." Shinoa said in the sing-songy voice she said everything in.

"I can't imagine _you_ ever fixing anyone." Yuu mumbled.

"Hey! I'd be the most emotionally supportive girlfriend _ever_." She exclaimed in mock offense.

"It doesn't matter if you like him or not anyway, though," he reminded her, referring to earlier in their conversation. "It's not like you actually have to end up with your soulmate. There are tons of people who either don't feel that way about their soulmate or are in love with someone else. I think you should get to choose who you want to be with."

"Aw, Yuu, I didn't know you were such a romantic. So, what do you think your soulmate's like? If you haven't already met her already, that is. Or maybe you fell in love with someone else. You never tell me about your personal life, I'm a bit offended."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Yuu grumbled defensively. Shinoa just laughed. She rarely ever expressed genuine emotion.

"Speaking of soulmates, I'm staying at Kureto and Aoi's house this weekend to help them with the wedding. I already mentioned this at dinner last night, but you know how you don't always pay attention to the world around you."

Shinoa had lived with Guren and Mahiru since she was ten,when Mahiru was finally old enough to take her little sister in and save her from their abusive father. Shinoa didn't like talking about it, and Yuu respected that, coming from a similar situation himself.

Mahiru and Guren had adopted him two years later, a few months after Mahiru had figured out she was infertile. Yuu was still confused as to why they had decided to adopt a twelve year old kid. He had long ago decided not to dwell on it. Besides, he should just be grateful that they decided to adopt him.

He supposed that Shinoa was probably technically his aunt, but she'd always felt more like a sister. They referred to themselves as siblings sometimes, especially when they didn't feel like explaining their complicated family lives to strangers.

Kureto was Mahiru and Shinoa's oldest brother. Though Shinoa had never been very close with him, she had been weirdly excited about his engagement. She got along great with Kureto's fiance, Aoi, and had been helping the couple plan their wedding.

"Yeah, ok. Cool I guess." Yuu responded, not actually caring all that much.

Shinoa and Yuu sat down at their usual table when they got to the cafeteria. Yoichi and Shiho were already sitting down, having breakfast. Yoichi greeted them with an excited hello and Shiho just kind of nodded his head. Their typical morning greetings. Well, ok, usually Shiho's greetings consisted of insults, but he did occasionally forget to be a jerk.

"Hey, they're knew, right?" Yoichi asked after a few minutes of normal morning conversation, looking past yuu into the hallway.

"Yeah, probably." Shiho answered, not sounding all that interested.

Yuu turned around to look at who they were talking about and he swore his heart stopped for a moment.

 _No_. It couldn't be them.

He swore he saw Mika and Akane standing right there.

One of his childhood best friends.

 _And his soulmate._

 **A/N: Please review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mika hated moving. He had packed up his stuff and moved across the country twice in the last four years. The first time was when Krul Tepes had adopted him and his friend, Akane. This time they moved because of a job offering his adoptive mother had decided was worth the long trip.

Mika loved Krul, but sometimes she really pissed him off.

He had hated her for a few months for separating him from the children when she adopted him. It hadn't helped that Yuu had moved away only a weeks prior. Akane coming with him had helped though. Eventually he'd gotten over his initial anger.

This time he wasn't really angry, just kind of annoyed. It wasn't like he had actually had any friends except for his adoptive sister at his last school, but car rides that lasted more than a few hours were just horrible. And getting adjusted to a new school would be even worse.

Akane didn't really seem to mind, though. She could make friends anywhere she went.

"Oh, come on Mika," Akane chided, putting her stuff in the locker which the woman who had showed them around the school had told them was assigned to her. "Can you at least _try_ this time?"

Akane always told Mika to just _try_. Try getting along with people. Try not to argue with Mom so much. Try to act a bit more agreeable in public. She could be kind of bossy at times.

"Fine," he said, but didn't really mean it.

"No, seriously, Mika. Try to make at least friend other than me. God, I'd be content if you just participated in some friendly small talk for once." She insisted, closing her locker and starting down the hallway. He followed.

"I know, I know. Mom gave me the same speech yesterday." Mika grumbled.

"Oh, hey!" a voice called.

It was the woman who had showed them around earlier. She was holding some papers.

"Mika, Akane, I completely forgot to give you these forms!" she apologized, handing the papers to Akane.

"Thank you," Akane said sweetly.

From there, their conversation dissolved into boring smalltalk that Mika didn't bother paying attention to. His eyes wandered to the cafeteria they were standing next to.

That's when their eyes met. Him and the boy he couldn't get out of his head since they'd met. His soulmate, Yuu Hyakuya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuu, what's wrong?" Shinoa asked, snapping Yuu's attention away from Mika and Akane.

"Wha, uh, nothing," he answered, a bit disoriented.

"Oh, really? I-"

"Yuu!" A voice interrupted before she could finish. It was Akane. She was running towards them, Mika following at a slower pace. "Oh my god, is that you?!"

"Akane!" Yuu said, standing up. "How..?"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe… When did…?"

Then the bell rang. She let go of him and stepped backwards. "Let's talk later. We can explain everything to each other then." she said, walking off. Mika stayed for a few seconds longer, staring at Yuu. He too eventually walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Kimizuki asked. All of Yuu's friends were staring at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Some friends from the orphanage I grew up in," he answered, still in a bit of a daze. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Ooh, was she your soulmate?" Shinoa teased, seeming to have snapped out of her previous state of shock.

"What? No!"

"Girlfriend, then?"

"No." Yuu answered firmly. "Akane is just a friend."

"Ok, whatever you say," Shinoa replied, smirking.

"Um, not to be rude, guys, but we should probably head to class." Yoichi reminded them in a timid voice.

"Yeah, you're right. We can talk about this later," Yuu said walking off.

…

As Akane was walking to her locker after the last period of the day, she bumped into someone. It was the tall boy with glasses she had seen sitting with Yuu that morning.

"I'm so sorry. Wait, you're Yuu's friend, right?" She asked, trying to be polite. His eyes widened.

"I don't think _friends_ would be the right words, but yeah, I guess." The boy answered, sounding distracted.

It took a while for it to hit her, but when it did she gasped loudly. _Those were the words written on her wrist! This boy was her soulmate!_

Then she couldn't help but smile broadly. It must have been her lucky day, finding two people she'd been looking for for a long time within less than eight hours.

"I'm Akane Tepes, by the way." she said. She ripped a slip of paper out of her notebook and started writing on it.

"I'm Shiho Kimizuki." He said. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my number." She answered bluntly, then realized she might be moving too fast. "Umm, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, sorry." He said. Then he smiled. "We _are_ soulmates after all."

She couldn't help but giggle in excitement.

She handed him the piece of paper. "Call me tonight?"

"Definitely." He said, then they headed their separate ways.

She was incredibly giddy. This was the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life. She'd finally met her soulmate. _Shiho._ The boy she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. The boy she was supposed to love and marry and raise a family with.

She couldn't wait to get to know him.

….

Yuu didn't get a chance to talk to Mika and Akane until after school ended. He waited for them outside the main doors. He had told Shinoa to just go home and to not wait for him.

"Hey, Yuu!" Akane called, waving her arms in the air. Mika looked like he was trying to make her stop.

"So, how did you guys end up in the same town as me? And how is it both of you?" Yuu asked when they made their way over to him.

"No, greetings, yuu? So rude." Akane said, but she sounded weirdly happy.

"Our adoptive mom got a new job," Mika answered, both of them ignoring

Akane's previous comment.

"So you both got adopted by the same person? That's cool."

The atmosphere between Mika and Yuu was kind of awkward. There were so many things that Yuu wanted to say. But not here. Not in front of anyone.

"Yeah, Mika's technically my brother now." Akane said,beaming. "Isn't that awesome?"

"When did you guys get adopted?" Yuu asked, genuinely curious.

"Actually it wasn't that long after you left." Mika said.

"Hey, Yuu, you should come to our house. I'm sure Mom won't mind." Akane said, before the awkwardness between Mika and Yuu could become too thick.

"Yeah, I'll text Mahiru or Guren and ask. They can be kind of strict sometimes, but I'm sure they'll be ok with it."

"They're your parents, right?" Akane asked enthusiastically.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"We don't have a paternal figure, just Krul." Akane said. "I'm pretty sure she's never had a boyfriend. I'm actually not even sure she has a _soulmate._ "

 _Hey can i go over to a friends house_ He texted Guren. Guren was more likely to not care what he did than Mahiru, so he usually texted him when he wanted to go somewhere.

 _Yeah. Go ahead_ Guren responded.

They started to walk to Mika and Akane's house.

 **A/N: Oh, yeah, the AkanexKimizuki probably seems really random if you read this fic on this site. On the other site I have this posted on, I mention it in the summary. I just couldn't fit the entire summary on this site.**

 **Yeah, anyways, please review.**


End file.
